sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Qurrim Midicoil
This is the History, of His Excellency, Qurrim Midicoil, King of the Midicoil Kingdom, Voice of the Lord Emperor Arestenax, Grand Master of the Knights of Indrexu, and Dark lord of the Sith. My lord has asked this to be written down in case anything should happen to him and blasphemous people spread lies and deceit about him. History Royalty: Lord Qurrim was born the son of Prince Qurgax the Uncrowned, son of King Harask II the Triumphant on the planet Zelos II, His biological Zabrak mother died in childbirth and was raised by his Zelosian Step-Mother. At the age of 15 the Midicoil Kingdom fell and Qurrim and his family fled the system by order of the King. Exile and Slavery: At the time of their arrival on Balmorra, it was at peace, building and growing in prosperity. Qurgax, Q'urrim, and Absa'lon (his Half Zelosian sister) set up a place to live in the southern regions living peaceful lives waiting for the call of their father to return home. Unfortunately for the Midicoils, the Imperial Invasion of Balmorra halted that wait. The town they lived in was destroyed by the Republic after the Imperials set up camp in the town, Qurgax fought against the Republic when they entered the town and captured and executed by a Republic officer (hence the title "Uncrowned" having never been crowned king even though Harask II had died). Q'urrim, seeing his father die, lashed out in anger and killed the officer with the force causing a distraction in the Republic line and allowing the Imperials to destroy the rest of the troops. After the battle the Imperials rounded up everyone in the town and sent them off to be slaves of the Sith Empire. This where he started his rise to power. Servant and Mystiss: Qurrim was bought by a Pureblood lesser Sith lord, he served as a farmhand on his property growing and harvesting crops on one of the moons of Korriban. After years of service his master was very impressed by his hard work and dedication and gave him a human wife and a small house to raise a family on. A year later his wife bore him a daughter who they named Mystiss, after she was born his master gave him a higher status and let him travel and sell his goods across the Empire, even to Dromund Kass where he met an envoy to a strange Imperium of Sith. Mystiss grew up to be a powerful force user who eventually killed the pureblooded sith that enslaved her father, she then set off to explore the galaxy and is rarely seen. Imperium and Knighthood: Qurrim met a woman on one of his many trips to Dromund Kass, this woman convinced him that the empire was a failing empire and would never accept an alien into their ranks. moved by her words he joined the imperium and was trained to be a Sith under *****. With the help of a Great lord of the Sith named Tykas, he was inducted as a knight immediately after he passed his trials as a sith (which had never happened before), he studied heavily on sith history and rituals becoming a great sorcerer. Erasis and the Diplomatic Service: A sith lord named Erasis, Lord of the Diplomatic council seat, befriended the strange Zabrak knight and taught him many things. Erasis, very impressed by Qurrim's Diplomatic prowess after bringing him along on a mission of diplomacy, named him his right hand and let Qurrim negotiate many alliances and trade deals. This gained Qurrim the title of Darth and more respect within the Imperium. Misa'soma: Before his induction into the Diplomatic service, Qurrim met one of Tykas's friends, Misa'soma. Qurrim and Misa'soma became good friends and after a while, lovers. Qurrim eventually married Misa'soma and she bore him twins, a boy and a girl, then another daughter 5 years later just after the formation of the great houses. House Midicoil The establishment of the great houses in the imperium was a dark time for the Imperium and Qurrim especially. Orion Relations: Qurrim founded House Midicoil and became a lesser house under Zaffand Orion, head of House Orion. Qurrim and Zaffand got along at first as they could help eachother out, but after the Hadzuska rescue, Orion and Midicoil became more and more bitter towards eachother, even the children and wives of the two were at odds, forced to be allies Qurrim began to look elsewhere to gain support to become a Major house. The Augmentation Plauge: See: <Kidnapped> See: <Findings> After these events, Qurrim became obsessed with the augments and kept a close eye on Hadzuska and did many experiments and upgrades to the augments Great loss and Distress: Being so obessed with the augments, Q'urrim began to neglect his wife and children. after months and months, Misa's old lover returned and she left him and took his children with her. See: <Subject #098> Distraught over his wife leaving him, Qurrim began to lose faith in the strength of his house, the Orions started trying to tear it down and put house Thul in its place, Assassins started making attempts on his life and eventually, they killed his children right in front of him. After this great tragedy, Qurrim became lost in his darkness and distress and began dark rituals and sorcery that changed him greatly. He wanted his house to be more powerful than the Orions, so he went to Lady Daenery's with a house merger by marriage proposal, she denied and House Midicoil fell as all his supporters either died or abandoned him. Q regained his position as Darth after the Abolition of the Great house System Augmentation plague: Enhancement: After the houses fell and Dread Masters gained power, Qurrim began to focus less on the politics and wars the imperium fought and decided to keep to himself and his augmentation experiments. Qurrim first upgraded the process and "instillation" speed and reduced the pain level, afterwards he lessened the negative affects it had on a users ability to use the force and added the ability to process information at speeds higher than the most high tech computer. Finding Augmented and Adding Implants: Qurrin began to find other augmented people in his searches for new tech and ideas, he would bring them to his facility in the swamps of Yavin IV to upgrade them and add programs and implants that would force the user to obey his commands without the user ever knowing, he began to create his own army of augmented beings, and as they died the skeletal structure would become his permanent slave droid. he also began to search out people to test his augments on, usually resulting in the death or loss of all function of the person. Disapproval and Perfection: Hadzuska, now a lord of the sith, began to notice Qurrim work on the augments and warned and threatened him that if he did not stop he would regret it. unfortunately for Hadzuska, he needed Q's help to remove the augments from his friend. In the attempt, Qurrim only partially removed the augments at the great pain of the girl. she was permanently scarred and started losing her senses and feelings. Hadzuska never forgave Qurrim. Qurrim started his final upgrade to the augments. perfecting every part of the tech, he implanted his nephew with them creating Subject 100, who's location to this day is unknown to all but Qurrim. Exile: Marriage: (Lord Qurrim has given little information on this subject) Qurrim met a beautiful woman who's name he will not reveal, they married and had a son who Qurrim named his heir to his family. Trial and punishment: Arctis, Lord of the Science seat found out about Q's experiments and demanded they be turned over to him. Q refused, for he had sworn to Hadzuska, to never give or let anyone else use the augmentation plague. Outraged by this, Arctis had Qurrim arrested and tried before the council for disobeying a superior. the council ordered Qurrim to give Arctis the information on the augmentation, Qurrim gave him everything except the key ingredient to creating it successfully. Arctis had Q arrested and brought him before the Emperors daughter where he was flogged and tortured to the brink of death. they then executed his wife in front of him which drove him to madness. After being released he exiled himself to the far outreaches of the galaxy, hiding the augmentation plague where no one could ever find it. He traveled all over the galaxy piecing his mind together through study and rituals, he hid his face behind a mask in his shame and began to heal throughout his travels, he preformed great acts and "miracle" healing on Quesh, found great power and rituals on Zakuul and returned to Balmorra to his old home to find peace. Lord Voice The Return: The Imperium invaded a small moon under Zakuul rule, after taking it over they learned of a great healer that would any wound of any being, Civilian, Imperial or Zakuulian, a small task force was dispatched to find this healer and bring him into the Imperium, Discovering it was Qurrim, they brought him back into the fold of the Imperium and dropped all charges against him and restored his title of Darth. Voice: See: <The Imperiums> Zelos II Invasion: Qurrim, now Voice of the emperor, gathered his Zabrak and Zelosian clansmen, allies and loyal subjects and headed to his home planet Zelos II, completely obliterating the rival kingdom's outer defenses, the ground forces landed on the planet and swarmed the capitol, the natives rising in support of their true king and joining Qurrim's forces quickly executed any dissidents and the usurper was brought to Qurrim in chains (no one knows what officially happened to the usurper but rumor has it that Qurrim augmented him and he is forced to forever live in a room far below the capitol where the dead bodies of all his supporters lie rotting away in front of him.). Qurrim Midicoil had finally regained his Kingdom and now serves the Emperor faithfully. Death Darth Qurrim Midicoil died giving life to his daughter, Kaieera Midicoil. He created her from Augments and his own DNA to create the perfect Voice of the Emperor, unfortunately he was consumed when the ritual to give her life was preformed. We mourn him to this Day. END: This is the history of His Excellency, Qurrim Midicoil, King of the Midicoil Kingdom, Voice of the Lord Emperor Arestenax, Grand Master of the Knights of Indrexu, and Dark lord of the Sith. May his roots grow deep and his stem grow tall. (Written by the Zelosian aid to Lord Qurrim) A New Beginning After the Emperor changed history, Qurrim was never found by the Imperium, so he instead went back to him home and led a revolt against their invaders and relcaimed his throne and Has ruled as a benevolent king for over 40 years. Category:Inactive Personnel